Comme la vie peut être cruelle, parfois
by TheMockingPiaf
Summary: Au coeur de la bataille, une bulle de silence. [Stony]


_Bonjour !_

 _Comme dirait Skaelds, ANOTHER !_  
 _Pareil que la dernière fois, allez vous plaindre chez elle si j'ai brisé votre pauvre petit coeur. J'ai écrit ce texte en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps dans un train bondé. Voilà._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Comme la vie est cruelle, parfois.

Tony tient la tête de Steve qui repose sur ses cuisses. Il a balancé le casque au loin et relevé le masque de son heaume pour mieux voir le doux visage du soldat. Le vacarme de la bataille qui fait rage autour d'eux ne les atteint pas, comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle de silence uniquement troublée par leurs souffles respectifs.

La respiration du Captain est sifflante.

Du sang coule de ses nombreuses blessures, imbibant le tissu bleu de son uniforme.

Le milliardaire essaye de comprimer les plaies, mais il y en a trop. Beaucoup trop.

-Tony...

La voix de Steve est faible, et son visage se tord en une grimace de souffrance lorsqu'il essaye de se redresser. Iron Man l'en empêche, l'immobilisant dans la position allongée dans laquelle il est tombé.

-Tony, il faut que tu partes, tu ne peux pas rester là.

Et le brun sait qu'il a raison, mais il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner le soldat qui se vide de son sang. Il ne peut se résoudre à quitter l'homme qui lui donne la force de se lever chaque matin, d'enfiler son armure et de se battre pour le bien, le seul à croire en lui.

L'homme qu'il aime.

Il ne le lui a jamais dit, parce que le Captain vient d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Et ces considérations lui semblent tellement stupides, alors que Steve se vide de son sang sur le sol.

-Tony, je vais mourir. Je le sens. Pars, sauve-toi tant que tu le peux encore.

Le milliardaire fait non de la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, non, non, non. Jamais. Il préfère mourir ici et maintenant plutôt que de laisser le soldat seul.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Un sourire triste se dessine sur les lèvres de Steve. Il le sait, il le sent dans son corps. La douleur, qui quelques minutes avant était insupportable, commence à refluer. Il a de plus en plus froid.

-Tony...

Le ton du Captain est doux, tendre, et le milliardaire éclate en sanglots. Il ne peut pas, il n'a pas la force de continuer. Pas sans lui. Il est prêt à tout pour que Steve s'en sorte, qu'il reste à ses côtés, même à supplier ce Dieu en lequel il ne croit pas.

Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que son soldat survive.

Il ferme les yeux pour tenter de juguler le flot de larmes qui dévale ses joues. Il n'a jamais pleuré comme ça, pas même à la mort de ses parents. Surtout pas à la mort de ses parents. Il aime Steve plus qu'il n'a jamais aimé personne.

Une caresse sur sa joue lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

Steve effleure son visage du bout des doigts dans un geste très tendre, ses yeux d'un bleu parfait plongé dans les yeux chocolat du milliardaire. Et sa voix est douce lorsqu'il se met à parler :

-Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire, Tony, tant de choses dont j'aurais aimé te parler. Mais maintenant que je vais mourir...

-Ne dis pas ça, le coupe le milliardaire d'une voix rauque.

Le soldat n'y prête pas attention et continue, sa main caressant toujours et encore la joue du brun :

-... toutes ces choses me paraissent dérisoires, sauf une.

Il prend une grande inspiration, grimace sous la douleur mais trouve dans les yeux pleins de larmes du milliardaire la force de finir :

-Je t'aime, Anthony Stark. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, depuis toujours je crois. Je t'aime plus que la vie, plus que l'amour, plus que tout, et je voulais que tu le saches avant que je ne m'en aille.

La respiration de Tony se bloque dans sa gorge. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque que sa voix tremble sur les mots qu'il a rêvé un million de fois d'adresser à son soldat.

Alors il courbe le dos, lentement, et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Steve. La main de celui-ci se perd dans les cheveux bruns, tirant le milliardaire contre lui avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste.

Le baiser dure une poignée de secondes, mais pour les deux hommes, il leur ouvre les portes de l'éternité.

Et puis, la main de Steve se relâche dans les cheveux de Tony, glisse le long de sa nuque, et tombe sur le sol, alors que le soldat rend son dernier soupir.

Un sanglot plus puissant que les autres secoue le corps du milliardaire, qui serre convulsivement le corps de l'homme qu'il aime et qui l'aimait.

Comme la vie est cruelle, parfois, vous donnant ce dont vous rêviez depuis une éternité avant de vous l'arracher brusquement, sans vous laisser le temps de savourer ce bonheur, sans vous laisser profiter un instant de votre rêve devenu réalité.

Au milieu d'une bataille, au cœur du chaos, un homme seul, courbé par le poids de la vie, pleure son amour disparu.

La vie ne lui a jamais semblé aussi cruelle.


End file.
